Top Cat (2017 film)
''Top Cat ''is an upcoming 2017 American animated comedy film based on the Top Cat ''series created by Hanna-Barbera. The film will be directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson and written by James Sharp. Jason Harris Katz, Chris Edgerly, Ben Diskin, Matt Piazzi, and Bill Lobley will reprise their respective roles as Top Cat, Benny, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, and Officer Dibble. They are joined by Nolan North and Jess Harnell who will voice Choo Choo and Brain respectively. Production for the film began in November 2015, with D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson announcing that they wanted to create an American adapted ''Top Cat ''film that would "transcend generations". The film will feature an all-star voice cast, and an original song performed by Blake Shelton. The film is dedicated to the original voices from the original cartoon, Maurice Gosfield, Allen Jenkins, Marvin Kaplan, Arnold Stang, and John Stephenson. The film is scheduled for release on December 22, 2017. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice Cast * Jason Harris Katz as Top Cat * Chris Edgerly as Benny * Nolan North as Choo Choo * Jess Harnell as Brain * Matt Piazzi as Fancy-Fancy * Ben Diskin as Spook * Melissa Disney as Trixie * Bill Lobley as Officer Dibble * Kari Wahlgren as Curly * Candi Milo as Rusty * Tara Strong as Sassy * Mae Whitman as Ribbon * Emily Blunt as Shirley * Kristen Schaal as Julie * Kasha Kropinski as Blondie * Jennifer Hale as Scarlet * Uzo Aduba as Honey * Rachel Wilson as Auburn * Kristin Fairlie as Copper Production In October 2015, NicThic Productions announced plans of producing an American adaptation of the two Top Cat ''films, ''Top Cat: The Movie ''and ''Top Cat Begins, both produced in Mexico by its animation studio, Anima Estudios. D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson stated that the film would "transcend generations". The following month, NicThic announced that they had begun pre-production on Top Cat. D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson are directing the film, with James Sharp writing the screenplay. On November 5, 2015, Jason Harris Katz announced that he will be reprising his role as Top Cat. The following month, it was confirmed that Chris Edgerly, Matt Piazzi, Ben Diskin, and Bill Lobley would be returning as well. Nolan North and Jess Harnell were cast to voice Choo Choo and Brain, replacing Harris who previously voiced the two characters in the previous two films. In January 2016, Abbey Thickson confirmed that Mark Mothersbaugh will be composing the score. In April 2016, it was announced that the film would include what Top Cat's cat house looks like. In August 2016, it was confirmed that Jordan Kerner was brought in to produce the film. In September 2016, Thickson stated that they had begun animation on the film. On January 5, 2017, it was confirmed that Melissa Disney was returning to voice Trixie from the first film. In March 2017, it was confirmed that Kari Wahlgren, Candi Milo, Tara Strong, Mae Whitman, Emily Blunt, Kristen Schaal, Kasha Kropinski, Uzo Aduba, Rachel Wilson, and Kristin Fairlie have joined the cast. Songs (also on soundtrack) # "Best Day of My Life" - American Authors # "I Will Survive" - Demi Lovato # "Dreams" - Beck # "Reach" - Caleigh Peters # "September" - Earth, Wind & Fire More coming soon!